The invention relates to the field of avionics architectures and more specifically multi-function, multi-platform avionics architecture applications.
The invention introduces the concept of distributing multiple avionics and sensor functions across platforms. The concept of the invention is realized by implementing a mutually interactive sensor architecture on each of a plurality platforms within a localized region. This concept is compatible with “position-adaptive” radar concepts where, for example, multiple small-UAV (unmanned air vehicle) platforms mutually-interact to robotically or self-adaptively optimize their own position to collect intelligence information for a given scenario.
The avionics architecture developed for this invention disclosure is highly flexible, adaptive, and programmable with regard to the current state of technology. The approach allows for the development of highly reliable low-cost systems that do not require close adherence to rigid pre-defined tolerances associated with many system specifications. This adaptive architecture allows for “relaxed” tolerances on systems specifications and enables the development of mutually interactive multi-function multi-platform systems without the significant degradations in performance associated with implementing multiple simultaneous functions based on mutually exclusive design specifications. This general architectural approach, in turn, addresses many of the current challenges of UWB (ultra-wideband) radar and communications technology and shows potential for development of UWB systems that operate at longer ranges than the current near-range systems concepts.